This invention relates to an elbow supporter for a computer mouse and keyboard, particularly to one supporting an elbow in using a mouse or keyboard, for lessening elbow's pain caused by a long period of using a computer.
As scientific technology has developed, computers have been used more and more widely in schools, institutions, private offices and even at homes. Whether using keyboard of a computer or using a mouse, the elbow is always in a hanging condition, liable to become tired and painful after a long period of working. So an elbow supporter for a computer has been made and in use nowadays and adjustable in its height to suit to the bodily height of a user.
There is a conventional elbow supporter and a mouse sheet as shown in FIGS. 12 and 13, including an elbow support base 10, an upper arm 20, a clamp 30, a front turning base 40, a rear turning base 50, and two parallel arms 60.
The elbow support base 10 has a center hole 101 for a shaft of the upper arm 20 to fit firmly therein.
The upper arm 20 is provided to be located between the elbow support base 10 and the rear turning base 50.
The clamp 30 consists of an upper half clamp 301 and a lower half clamp 302, respectively having a vertical toothed surface 301 and 302 to engage with each other, and a long hole and a threaded hole for a bolt to engage for adjusting clamping distance between the upper and the lower half clamp 301 and 302. The lower half clamp 302 has a flat surface 3021 and a threaded hole 3022 in the flat surface 3021 for a bolt 3031 of an intermediate disc 303 to engage for adjusting the distance between the upper surface of the intermediate disc 303 and a lower surface of the upper half clamp 301. The lower half clamp 302 further has a shaft base 304 base in a rear portion to combine with an arm 401 of the front turning base 40.
The front turning base 40 has two arms 401, 402 spaced apart vertically with an opening, with the arm 401 combined with the shaft base 304 as described above, and the other arm 402 under the bottom of the shaft base 304 for a pivotal shaft 403 to fit through the two arms 401, 402 and the shaft base 304 so as to let the front turning base 40 swing. Further a cap 404 closes under the shaft 403 and the bottom end of the front turning base 40 to prevent the pivotal shaft 403 from falling off.
The rear turning base 50 has two arms 501 and 502 with a center hole for a lower shaft 202 of the upper arm 20 to fit therein and through a gasket 503 fitted in an aperture between the two arms 501, 502, secured with the upper arm 20.
The two parallel arms 60 respectively have their two ends bored with a pin hole 602 for a pin 601 to fit therein and further in pin holes of the front and the rear turning base 40 and 50, combined with the front and the rear turning base 40, 50 so that contained angles of the two parallel arms 60 with the front and the rear turning base 40 and 50 may be adjusted. Further, a push block 603 is provided under the upper parallel arm 60, and the lower parallel arm 60 has threaded hole 605 for a bolt 604 to engage for altering the aperture between the two parallel arms 60 so that the height of the elbow support base 10 may be changed to permit the same base 10 move freely together with the elbow in typing the keyboard or moving the mouse.
However, the conventional elbow supporter and the mouse sheet has in practical use a drawback that the position of the mouse sheet is stationary when a user adjusts the height of the elbow support base. Consequently, the user can only adjust the position of the elbow support base to cope with the condition, but the user feels comfortable only for the part from the elbow to the shoulder, but as for the part between the elbow and the hand, it cannot cope with the mouse sheet stationary in its position, maybe too high or too low for the hand to handle, inconvenient and uncomfortable.